


pretty rose.

by deitygyu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Emotions, Kinda, Kinda Non-con (?), M/M, Manipulation, Should I make this into an AU / book, idk what to tag, mature - Freeform, small oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24724303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deitygyu/pseuds/deitygyu
Summary: Junhui didnt like this one bit. Being under a man, in the pouring rain. He felt sick, and he wanted nothing more than blood on his hands.shit desc i know.ALSO PLEASE READ NOTES!!
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 13
Kudos: 24





	pretty rose.

**Author's Note:**

> hii everyone  
> just to clarify this is a small oneshot but i might make into an au so tell me if i should. yeah, ik it’s only 500 words for a oneshot but idk what else to write.
> 
> also if i am making a book then it would only be based off of this concept. cause i actually have a plan for it. but im not writing it if no one cares about it 🥴
> 
> i don’t expect people to read this but thank you if you did! i love you 💞💞
> 
> ALSO WARNING AHEAD THIS IS REALLY SHIT SO BE PREPARED  
> JUST KNOW THAT I RUSHED IT AND WROTE IT AT 2AM WITH AN EMPTY HEAD.
> 
> also it’s kinda mature i guess so read at your own risk. i mean it’s mildly non-con ( i think, sos if im wrong, im dumb ) so please be aware. also this is 100% fictional don’t take it too seriously. 
> 
> !! ALSO ANY SPELLING / GRAMMATICAL ERRORS, PLEASE DO IGNORE!! I WILL FIX THEM LATER !!
> 
> ly 💞

Junhui didn’t like this.

The rain was certainly a demise for his own well-being, he would be damned if he ever caught a cold tomorrow. _Hell_ , he would be fucked if he got a fever.

And he certainly would be dead if he was ever caught looking like a naive, weak bitch who couldn’t do anything to protect his own self. He was a detective for God’s sake, he might not be the best, but he still had a reputation to hold up. Junhui was known for being able to fend for himself yet for some reason he’s too much of a coward to pull out the gun from his back pocket.

Junhui was there, certainly.

Under a fucking man, drenched by the rain, head resting on his best friends coffin. He hated this every single bit. Looking so pathetic, _feeling_ so _pathetic_ being under a man who’s hands he wanted in cuffs.

“Let go of me, you bastard.” Junhui growled, his wrists pinned to the dirty ground and legs wrapped around a pretty torso. His eyes were brown, and glowering with a tinge of fear and shaking with fury.

“And why would I do that, Junhui? Tell me _why_.” The man laughed darkly, amused by Junhui’s little protests. The detective snarled, spitting at the mans face, “Fuck you. Let me go, you son of—”

“ _Careful_ , darling, wouldn’t want to cut off that pretty tongue of yours. Such a foul mouth for such a pretty face.” the black-haired male cooed softly, caressing his cheek. Junhui hated every bit of this, the hairs on his arms were standing and he didn’t know if it was from the cold or the icy stare which was being engraved into his eyes.

“You fucking psychopath, I won’t hesitate to grab my gun and shoot a bullet through that fucked up head of yours.” he spat with dripping vigour, yet he knew he was just fooling himself. He didn’t have the heart to kill anyone, even a fucked up psychopath who has more than a dozen screws loose.

The man chuckled, a hint of mania and death laced upon his angelic laugh. “You wouldn’t fucking dare, Junhui.” His eyes turned into something more, something darker, eyes hollow with that damned smirk on his red lips. He leaned down to Junhui’s ear, slicked, wet hair falling onto his forehead softly. “You wouldn’t _fucking dare_ at all, Junhui. Or else I will take you right here, right fucking now.”

“And _I_ keep my word, Junhui.”

Junhui shivered at the malice upon those few words.

He hated feeling so pathetic. Was he cursed to lead a life like this?

He complied either way. Revealing his neck to the other, eyes looking anywhere but of the handsome face of the devil. The man smirked - one of unknown identity - softly nuzzling his nose into the soft skin of Junhuis. The latter felt another shiver run down his spine, he felt disgusting. Disgusted at the fact that he submitted too fucking easily.

 _“D-damn you.”_ Junhui shuddered at the soft touches, gritting his teeth to bare the shame.

**“.. Yoon Jeonghan.”**

**Author's Note:**

> hii again~~  
> just to tell you it will be BASED OFF of this concept hihi  
> this is a REALLY SHIT oneshot that i rushed so yeah, it might be a bit bad 🤧  
> sorry 🥺💞
> 
> please give me your opinions on this bs 🥴


End file.
